


Incendiary

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an Assassin's Creed Kinkmeme prompt.</p><p>Set during the events of Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, Ezio comes across one of his Assassin Recruits being brutally mistreated by a Borgia Captain. It does not end well for the Borgia. </p><p>Contains references to non-consensual sexual contact between the female recruit and the Borgia Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incendiary

**Title:** Incendiary

**Disclaimer:** Ubi's toys, I'm just borrowing

*-*-*  


Ezio Auditore strolled the streets of Roma like he owned them. Well, he did own quite a few, but none in this part of town, still under the influence of a Borgia Tower, but Ezio had dealt the Borgia so many blows lately that he felt he had the right to strut a bit.

He decided to examine this Tower's defenses. He had sent three of his recruits on missions, but he knew he could get others to come and aid him, if he felt they could take out the Captain easily enough.

Something seemed off, _wrong_ about this area. Ezio smelled a trap; even the guards were distracted on their patrols.

"I hope we all get a go with it," one eager fellow gabbled to his fellow patrollers.

Ezio was reminded of the guards' conversation when visiting Juan Borgia in his Trastevere orgy-house. He walked faster. Ezio drew on his Eagle Vision when he came to the edge of the Restricted Zone; red highlights showed two heavy guards in full plate armour and carrying bearded axes were posted at the entrance to an alleyway the entrance to which faced Ezio.

But, unfortunately for them, they had turned their backs to the outside, in order to watch something happening inside. He walked quietly up to them and assassinated them silently, privately thanking Leonardo for his twin blades. He dragged the bodies quickly to a well, dumping them unnoticed and entered the alleyway proper. The Borgia Captain was here, Ezio could almost sense him; and there was noise, small sounds echoing through the tunnels of the tomb-like underbelly of the tower, it sounded like a _citterina_ in distress.

Ezio drew once more on the Eagle Vision to aid him, and there, by a haystack near the stables were five red figures surrounding a single blue. Ezio strode forward, switching to his own eyesight, and readying his sword. Four Borgia soldiers held one of Ezio's newer assassins, Miuccia the newest recruit, each armoured soldier hanging on to one of her limbs. The Borgia Captain was the fifth figure, and he stood towering over her, his cock in his hand, laughing and leering at the helpless assassin. She thrashed and shrieked, fighting as much as she could, and twisting impossibly in the hold of the four, she almost bit the bastard when he tore her vestments at the waist.

"Hold her still! Hold her open for me," the Borgia Captain bellowed. "Now, _piccola cagna_ , you open for the _assassin_ , so you will open for me, too."

Behind the soldiers, Ezio saw red. Bloodlust descended upon him and he roared in rage. Two guards' lives were ended in that instant, freeing Miuccia enough for her to incapacitate the others holding her, and leap into the hay.

A heavily-armoured guard attacked Ezio from behind, only to find his own axe embedded in his brain. A swift, lightly armoured man with a long spear managed a single hit before finding his spearpoint buried in his belly. A nearby patrol joined the fray, with three swordsmen and another axe-wielding heavy brute attacking en masse. Ezio executed all four in short order, the viscera and guts spraying the walls and staining Ezio's robes.

Only the Borgia Captain was left to deal with.

Ezio whistled for his recruits to come, and they fought him to a standstill but on Ezio's orders not killing him. Instead, Ezio ordered the Borgia Captain be held spread eagled on the ground. Ezio made the man watch as each and every other red-clad guard in the building was killed before his eyes.

Then, when only Ezio, his assassins and the would-be rapist were the only living things in the Borgia tower, Ezio spoke to the man.

"Have you a sister?" Ezio asked.

The man shook his head dumbly.

"A mother?"

Another shake of the head.

"An aunt?"

Another no.

"A wife?"

This time the man shook his head vigorously.

"I think you do. I think you will tell me her name."

Again the man shook his head, and thrashed in the assassins' hold, stilling only when the cold steel of Ezio's hidden blade came to rest at his throat.

"Tell me," Ezio whispered.

"What will you do to her?"

"I will not do to her what you wished to do to my girl," Ezio stated calmly. "I simply wish to know her name. But I know yours, and that is enough for me to find out who she is _after_ you die."

"Amedea, messere, her name is Amadea," the man whispered brokenly. "Please do not rape her."

Ezio growled and hit the man's head with his plate vambraces.

"Do not sully my reputation by assuming I would stoop to the actions of a _pezzo di merda_ like yourself! I have a sister! I have a mother! I know how to treat a woman right! You, on the other hand, are a lowlife _verme_ , preying on a helpless creature."

"Helpless?" asked the Borgia's Captain. "Do you know how many she slew before I could have her restrained?"

"She was held in the arms of four big soldiers, after slaying God knows how many of their type, and you would make sport of her?" Ezio asked, enraged further. "Have you no decency or honour to deal properly with prisoners of war? _Cazzo_! I should kill you now!"

"Why will you not?" the Guard asked in a trembling voice.

"Because _I_ am not the one you wronged," Ezio replied.

He turned and made his way to the haystack, and crouched beside it. Nobody could hear what was spoken between Ezio and his recruit, but she eventually stood up out of the hay, and he wrapped his cloak around her in place of her robes.

Ezio placed his arm over her shoulder, and guided her to her would-be attacker.

The Borgia Captain whimpered at the sight of her bloodshot, emotionless, red-rimmed eyes, and begged without shame to be allowed to live.

She turned to Ezio, and said simply, "Do not cut his throat, messere. He does not deserve to sully your blade."

Ezio nodded once, and invited the recruits to take Miuccia to the Rosa in Fiore, where his mother and sister would help her. He dragged the man to the top of the Borgia Tower, trussed like a suckling pig, all four limbs behind his back.

"Will you leave me here, then, for the Borgia to find?" he asked.

"Something like that," said Ezio.

Ezio ignited the Tower.


End file.
